muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppetDude
Global Grover Hey, Tony. If you have them, can you check episodes 4036, 4053, 4054, 4055 and 4056 for Global Grover segments? Those are the only ones I don't have, and I know there's one for Russia in there somewhere. I think I've almost got a complete list of those segmnets now. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 20:20, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :I've got all the shows from Season 34 to the present. No prob. :4036: No segment; Hero Guy aired instead. :4053: No segment. :4054: Hawaii (hula) :4055: Arizona (Sheep) :4056: Egypt (lunch basket) :The one for Russia didn't air in season 34, and was held over for the next season. -- MuppetDude 18:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Great, thank you! Can you also check 4063 and 4075? Those are the only ones I don't have from Season 35. —Scott (talk) 18:50, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::4063: China (acrobats) :::4075: baths -- MuppetDude 19:41, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Image:SuperGroverSuperBaby.jpg Awesome! I'm glad you found that! Do you have a copy, or is the video online somewhere? —Scott (talk) 21:00, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :It's one of the Rua Sesamo segments on YouTube. I also have an English copy of it. -- MuppetDude 17:34, 19 September 2007 (UTC) rare episodes Hi Tony! Thanks for adding to the CTW Archives episodes. Does that extra information come from LP liner notes? —Scott (talk) 17:53, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean The Inch Worm? It came from Andrew Leal's TV Guide notes from the TP forum. :I'd love to add more to the 1969 episodes, but unfortunately I don't have the full "First Season Show Content" documents. I have many of the clips in my SS collection, so I can identify many of the cartoons and films that aren't on the wiki yet (i.e. the "Poverty" cartoons, the Speech Balloon animations, etc.). Do you happen to have a copy, or some pages from it? -- MuppetDude 17:58, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, I was more talking about the additions you were making on Tuesday. How is it known that those sketches were in those episodes? —Scott (talk) 18:21, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::They came from the pages Danny posted on Talk: University of Maryland. Several clips refer to episodes that aired on Noggin (like "Egg Chant" and "A--Alligator"), while other segments ("Fishing Boy") came from other sources (the "Reform of Children's TV" book). -- MuppetDude 18:33, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Sweet! I'm glad you were able to identify those. —Scott (talk) 19:07, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::Me, too, since a lot of the cartoons and films are missing from the pages. Do you know of anyone who has the full season 1 document? I'd go at those guides like a madman with 'em. -- MuppetDude 19:12, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::::You might want to talk to Danny about that. He's been posting what he's unearthed in Maryland, but there may be some sketches in those docs that he hasn't recognized. —Scott (talk) 19:16, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, sorry -- I meant to scan the whole thing, and then I forgot. D'oh! I'll do it today. -- Danny (talk) 19:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::Wha--I--rea--you--?!?! (passes out) -- MuppetDude 19:30, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Phoebe Hey, Tony. When you get a chance, we could use your input on Talk:Phoebe, re your old comment on performers, especially if you have the skits in question taped. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:01, 11 July 2007 (UTC) The Squirrelles Hey, Tony, I'm a little confused by your designations on that page, "Non-singing voice." Does that imply that the puppeteers spoke dialogue but didn't sing, or that they just puppeteered? It's not clear from the article if the characters even had any spoken dialogue as such. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:44, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :The puppeteers (except for Rhonda's) spoke when their characters did (i.e. Pam voiced her Squirrelle), but the singers for all three were voiceovers, and not that of the performers. -- MuppetDude 16:57, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Slimey to the Moon Hey, Tony! Do you remember what episode "Slimey to the Moon" first appeared in? —Scott (talk) 02:27, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :No, sorry. -- MuppetDude 16:57, 20 June 2007 (UTC) questions I asked a question on Talk:Episode 1845, and I was told that you added that page and would know the answer. Would you give an answer there? --Minor muppetz 00:17, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi Tony, another topic at Talk:I Love Trash requires your input, if you don't mind :) —Scott (talk) 19:15, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hey Danny, i know you just said that the Good Morning, Mr. Sun song has been an insert on i guess if you mean seveal episodes. I got a copy from Boobergorg at Muppet Central and his has this as the name of the episode. "21?? The Heartstrongs / Ask Oscar 1986 B-F-6. Would this also be one of the other episode or what? —Kyle (talk) 06:20, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::Yes. -- MuppetDude 16:10, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you Muppetdude. :) —Kyle (talk) 12:51, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Are you enjoying the tapes I sent? :D -- MuppetDude 17:15, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Earliest Known Appearance Hi, Tony -- I saw that you added some episode numbers to Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment that we don't have pages for. Personally, I don't think we should have redlinks on those pages -- as far as a reader is concerned, it's unsourced info, even if you have the info to back it up. I had to go through the page history to figure out who added the episode numbers. Phil added some to the Sesame Street News Flash page, too. I'd like to go through those sketch pages and take out the redlinked EKAs. If you've got copies of those episodes, do you want to create episode pages for them? -- Danny (talk) 14:31, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure. I've been meaning to add some of my episodes on the Wiki for some time now. Sorry about not adding the EKAs to those episodes; I usually don't have those handy with me. -- MuppetDude 13:38, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Early Pics Hey, Tony! Where'd you get the great pic for The Man from Alphabet and some of the other early seasons? Also, are you sure of your caption designations, especially re H.B.? Becaise if so, it seems to contradict the sources which refer to him as being played by a "child actor." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:33, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :I forgot about him being a child actor; then maybe the two people are Digby Dropout and Dunce? It's a guess, so I'll get rid of the caption. :The early black and white pictures came from the Square One TV forum; somebody posted press kits for the earlier seasons, and the images came from them (but I was given permission to use them, so it's legit). -- MuppetDude 16:14, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, Dropout and Dunce make more sense, but if it's a guess, I agree on dropping the caption. I like the bloodhound, though. Can you link to the Square One TV forum thread? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:54, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :No; it's restricted members only, but you can visit here, and find the forum there. I found them by typing in "Sesame press kits" at the forum...but the person who posted the images requires permission in order to use them elsewhere. -- MuppetDude 16:33, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::I registered for the forum, and did a search, and I still can't find it. Are you sure you can't give me a link, or a hint as to title and page? All I found were the Square One TV presskits from Sonia Lai (who's a mutual friend from Voicechasers, so if she posted them, I don't think our use will be a problem). EDIT: Never mind, I found it. I'll ask Sonia, but even without adding scans, there's useful info in there. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:52, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Ready To Learn Hi, Tony! Those new Ready To Learn spots sound great! What time slot have you seen them airing in? I only record Sesame Street, and they've only been showing the old spots before that. —Scott (talk) 23:07, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Usually they air during daytime hours in my area, during the preschool shows, but another PBS station in my area airs them infrequently during the day, so it probably depends on the station. -- MuppetDude 16:32, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::I've got three PBS stations that air on my cable provider, and I've DVRed each of them during the daytime hours, but they don't seem to be airing for me. Have you been able to record them at all? I'd love to see them, especially the Superman/Super Grover one. —Scott (talk) 17:02, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::I've got all of them (except for the Between the Lions sitcom parody). -- MuppetDude 17:08, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Are you able to YouTube them, or is that not possible? —Scott (talk) 17:13, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::No, but I wouldn't be able to anyway; YouTube just nuked the clips that were already on there. -- MuppetDude 17:13, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah well, thanks anyway. I guess I'll catch them eventually. —Scott (talk) 17:42, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::Good luck with your search. It's worth the find. -- MuppetDude 16:33, 11 April 2007 (UTC) We Are All Monsters Hi Tony, can you take a look at Talk:We Are All Monsters? You were involved in the early creation of the article and I have a question. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 04:36, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, Guillermo was able to jump in and tell us it was the LP. Thanks anyway :) —Scott (talk) 16:44, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Bells Hi, Tony. Someone on MC mentioned you might know what episode of SS that Elmo's World: Bells aired in. Any idea? Thanks! — Scott (talk) 05:40, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind. Someone was able to tell me it was Episode 4077. Thanks anyway! — Scott (talk) 15:23, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. I've also rounded up the Elmo's World episodes by season, if there's a place on the Wiki I can put it (though there's a conflict for the number of Season 30 segments). -- MuppetDude 17:08, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, cool. Brad just started an Elmo's World Episodes List as a Sandbox project. More definitively, there's a "First Known" and "First Appearances" section of the Elmo's World episode box template in use on each episode page. If your numbers are earlier than the ones that are there now, then go ahead and replace them. — Scott (talk) 17:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Nice job on those. Do you happen to know what other episodes have featured "Transportation"? — Scott (talk) 19:14, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Also, in answer to your earlier question about earliest appearances, Brad created Elmo's World Episodes. — Scott (talk) 03:29, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::That's great! And no, it's the only copy of it I have. This episode and the one for Teeth appear to be the most rare of the group; the Teeth episode hasn't aired since Season 33. :::::Do you mean that you have Episode 3817? If you could make screenshots from Elmo's World: Transportation, that would be great. I have Teeth on DVD and won't have a problem with the others. (Also, don't ask why I've become so obsessed with completing an EW episode guide at this moment!) — Scott (talk) 17:18, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I cannot get screenshots from it. My copy is a VHS copy. There may be someone around the Wiki who has PBS Sprout and can get a copy. -- MuppetDude 17:58, 21 February 2007 (UTC) People in Your Neighborhood Hi, Tony -- I saw that you'd added some First Appearances for variations of "The People in Your Neighborhood", like on Episode 0181 and Episode 0188. In both cases, you're linking to episodes that we don't have any information on. What's your source for that information? -- Danny (talk) 21:25, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :You also added to Episode 0179 that the Cookie Monster/Ernie sketch was seen in episode 0035, which we also don't have information on. Ditto for Episode 0241. I'm hoping this means that you have cool information sources... -- Danny (talk) 19:43, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Guille sent me a copy of the "First Season Show Content" you sent him, so I used those show numbers for the first appearances. I didn't know there was a rule concerning those show numbers only if there is information about those shows. -- MuppetDude 14:46, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::No, not at all! I was asking because I was hoping that you had some cool information source that I didn't know about. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:23, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I do have some info on sketches that seem to be cut out from episode summaries (a few of the Season 2 episodes seem to be deleted). I also know where I can find some more early SS segments for the season one ep. guides (bravo, by the way). The only problem is that they may dwarf the information. What do you think about adding galleries to a few of the episodes where there is more picture size than text? -- MuppetDude 15:21, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::::That's great! I love the pictures that you've added over the last couple days. If what you have are pictures from insert sketches, then you could fill in some of the gaps in the Sesame Street Sketches categories. For example, the sketch with Cookie Monster making a sandwich should be on the Cookie Monster Sketches: Miscellaneous page -- with the image and a description of the sketch. If you could add stuff to those pages, it would be fantastic. -- Danny (talk) 23:59, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, and I just saw your note in the edit summary about swapping pictures -- absolutely, if you have a better image for an episode, please swap it in. As I made all those episode pages over the last month or so, I tried to put a different image on each one -- but there are some episodes where I didn't have any relevant pictures that hadn't been used before. The "Mother/Father/Children" picture that you posted is way better than the lame "Song of Ten" picture. -- Danny (talk) 00:02, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I'll get to work ASAP. -- MuppetDude 17:52, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Yay! I love the stuff that you've added. Where are you getting all these pictures from? -- Danny (talk) 19:21, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I used several from this site. Check out the U.S. episode pictures under "Galerie"; hopefully the CTW archives has info on these. -- MuppetDude 19:24, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, those are such great pictures! I don't have anything else on the first season right now, but I'll go back to the archives next month, and keep hunting around. Meanwhile, I have some more stuff on later seasons that I'll add soon... -- Danny (talk) 19:31, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Judging from the archive list, several of the seasons have details on every show: score another for the Wiki. ::::Are there any plans on expanding the New Mexico shows? It appears you have the full episodes, and it would hopefully solve that annoying 1975 Fur clip once and for all. -- MuppetDude 19:36, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Image:ErnieCMTableManners.jpg Where'd you get this? Do you have it in English? --MuppetVJ 21:17, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :It's a screen capture from the Sesam Jam music video. -- MuppetDude 14:49, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::And where did this one come from? --MuppetVJ 19:29, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::It came from a Rechov Sumsum clip from YouTube: here are some more. -- MuppetDude 17:38, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks! And where's the YouTube clip for this one? I can't find it anywhere. --MuppetVJ 17:09, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::That isn't on YouTube; it's from Henrik's pictures. He posted it on MC a while back. Maybe he can send you the clip and you can dub it in. :)-- MuppetDude 17:11, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::: Yup thats one of mine. I might still have the clip somewhere, I can upload it to you tube if you want. Henrik 18:14, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thank you for uploading those classic Sesame clips and foreign coproductions. Do you happen to have any from 1969? -- MuppetDude 18:28, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::: I got a few but I don't really know the seasons for most of what I got. Henrik 18:31, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Song Images Hey, Tony! Thanks for adding the song pictures. Just a reminder, the preferred Wiki width is 300px, so it fits precisely with the song template. Anything smaller tends to be awkward in relation to text; sometimes we have no option, but in this case, if you could crop or re-size the images a bit differently, it would be appreciated. Thanks, and keep up the good work! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:50, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for letting me know! -- MuppetDude 14:53, 9 October 2006 (UTC) sesame record Hey Tony, can you get a scan or photo of the album you mentioned at Talk:Consider Yourself? — Scott (''talk'') 21:07, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :I'd like to, but I can't. The record's too big. I can try to look for an online photo of it if you like. -- MuppetDude 17:09, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::Do you own a scanner or a digital camera? — Scott (''talk'') 18:06, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :::No. I've been looking for a picture on eBay, Yahoo, and Google, but I couldn't find it. If it helps, the cover has a bizarre green-haired Muppet-esque character in the right corner. -- MuppetDude 18:07, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::::It isn't perfect, but here's a picture of it: :::::Oh, great! I'll let Danny know. He and I were talking about where to put those little oddities that weren't official albums. — Scott (talk) 03:46, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Archive *Tony's User Talk Archive